Wild Horses
by sparklylulz
Summary: "Loving the Doctor takes every piece of her but she gives them all willingly because she'll never deserve him, but she's going to take him anyway." -Lily Luna/11th Doctor. For Sara.


**a/n: **Moaaaar Lily/Doctor because they are flawless together. The song that inspired this piece is literally just the epitome of my Lily Luna.

**Warnings & Disclaimers: I don't own Doctor Who, blahblahblah. Also, the version of the song I used for this was Josh Krajcik's X Factor performance.**

**For Sara, who is more patient with me than anyone else could ever be.**

–

_**'wild horses'**_

"_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie; _

_I have my freedom, but I don't have much time**  
><strong>Faith has been broken, tears must be cried,_

_let's do some living after love dies.**  
><strong>Wild horses couldn't drag me away."_

–

**one. **

She runs away from home a week after the Hogwarts Express brings her to Kings Cross for the very last time. She can't handle this- this _grown up _thing because it terrifies her and she's never been one for bravery. The note she leaves on the kitchen table tells her parents just enough to not worry, (like that's possible), and to let them know that she _can _do this. She can be on her own.

So when she runs into a bloke in a bow tie and suspenders waving around a strange metal object, she doesn't expect to follow him to the end of the cosmos and back. She never expects to see empires that have crumbled like sandcastles at hide tide or stars supernova in all the colors of the rainbow by his side, but then again, Lily's not one for planning what she'll wear the next day, let alone who she'll still be friends with in a year.

"I'm the Doctor." He tells her confidently, his long face is adorned with a comforting, if a bit eccentric, smile and she just nods and answers:

"Of course you are."

Really, it's only destiny from that point on.

–

**two.**

She doesn't tell him why she isn't with her family, or if she even has one, but he doesn't ask and she knows it's because he's got no one in all the expanse of space and time. She's only a blip in all the history he's seen and will ever see and that thought depresses her more than anything else ever could.

Her hands lay themselves over the long, pale fingers she's so used to seeing everyday, and his touch calms the swirl of pain and hurt over Teddy and Victoire and the joy she should feel at them starting a family. But Lily Luna was just a little girl when Teddy became her everything and growing up with that notion has made it a lot harder to give up on him.

Sometimes when she looks at the Doctor, she sees Teddy, in his steady hands or kind smile, but then he says something ridiculous or suggests fish fingers and custard and she can't help but marvel at the warmth in her chest that she's developed for this strange man.

"Was he worth it- running away?" The Time Lord asks her one night, watching her closely, but if she's surprised by this question, she doesn't show it.

Her eyes unfocus only for a heart beat before she looks up at him with sincerity in her heart. "If I'd never run away I would have never met you and though I wouldn't have realized it, I think I would have known I was missing something all my life."

They don't speak another word the entire night.

–

**three.**

She's always wanted too much, but she craves her freedom, to feel the sea in the air and taste thunderstorms on the breeze, and she watches the Doctor change every day, his own freedom forever dictated by the bitterness and cruelty of the universe.

She crawls next to him one night in the TARDIS, not speaking or really breathing, just laying against him, feeling his warmth pulse against her cool arm. The heat reminds her that he's real and he's next to her. She's not sure when her thoughts stop being of Teddy and started involving a madman instead, but she's never thought she could ever love anyone the way she had her god-brother and that in and of itself is enough to keep her going.

Loving the Doctor takes every piece of her but she gives them all willingly because she'll never deserve him, but she's going to take him anyway.

–

**four.**

He's starting to fade in her arms, his eyes flickering and breathing heavy, but she can't let this fantastic man in his big blue box who taught her who she is and gave her the freedom she so desired die so easily. His warm hands cup her pale face so tightly it should hurt but Lily's the master at compartmentalizing.

"Do you still think it was all worth it?" He asks, so quietly she should've missed it. The tears hit his cheeks, but he makes no motion to move, and instead holds on to her as tightly as ever.

She strokes a stray lock behind his ear and leans closer to his dying form. "Anything was worth me having the chance to love you." She whispers against his cool lips, her own pushing their way down.

The yellow light bursts from him just as she lets go, but she knows that somehow, some way, he'll find her again.

And even though she waits years, she still recognizes the bright smile and kind eyes of her Doctor when he bumps into her on the street.


End file.
